


My Love For You

by AngelBiscuit



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Scent Marking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBiscuit/pseuds/AngelBiscuit
Summary: As Demiurge comes to terms with his feelings for a certain angel, a dark and possessive love takes root, causing him to take her as his hostage so he can show her just how far he's willing to go for love.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is, again, a re-upload of a story I did a while back. It is a spin-off of my main story, The Dark Angel.

Junko woke up in a daze, unsure of her surroundings, but wherever she was laying was soft and was made of materials of the highest qualities. Did she pass out and was brought back to Nazarick and was now resting in her bed?The last thing she remembered was flying out to Demiurges farm to bring him some materials. She chose to fly rather than teleport just because she missed the feeling of flying through the sky on a nice day. She recalled getting to the farm and meeting with Demiurge. She had missed the demon so much while he had been away from home. He greeted her with an affectionate kiss and asked her to come in for some tea so he could spend time with her. He had even prepared her favorite, golden sunrise blooming tea. The devil was always so good to her. 

But that was the last thing she remembered. She tried to wake up and feign away her dizziness. Junko opened her eyes to see a pink canopy looming above her. She crinkled her face in confusion, sitting up slowly to take a good look at just where she was. 

All the furniture in the room had beautiful baby pink assets. There was a table with a pink throne at the foot. A vanity with little odds and ends placed carefully on its surface, and a huge wardrobe sat across from her. Everything looked very frilly and Victorian. There was definitely a pink theme but it looked as though it were put together with taste. It all looked as if she had stepped into a dollhouse. 

She moved to get out of bed but reeled back as she felt the room spin. She fell back onto a soft heart shaped pillow with frills around it. She tried to take in some deep breaths in the hopes that it would make everything feel a little less muddled. 

Once she was feeling more stable, she glanced down to see she was not dressed in her usual attire. In its place was an extremely short pink satin dress with ruffles at the bottom, off the shoulder puffy sleeves. To top off the look there seemed to be a large bow planted on her back. It looked like she had been dressed like a doll too. She might as well have been one considering her lack of motor skills at the moment. 

She heard footsteps approaching and the sound of a seal breaking. She slowly tried to sit back up again to see who had come for her. She was obviously being treated like a living doll so she wanted to see just who exactly had the gall to do this to her. 

She froze as she sat up to see a man clad in a red pinstripe suit sauntering towards her “Hello precious, I’m so glad you’re awake~” he purred happily, tail wagging behind him. 

Junko looked at him with wide eyes in shock. “Demiurge what’s going on?” A pinprick of fear in her voice. 

He was carrying a luxurious tray with no doubt some delicious food under metal lids. He put it down on the end table beside the bed. “Why, you’re safe princess.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. Junko staring at him, a dark pit growing in her stomach. 

“Are we in Nazarick?” This couldn’t be what she thinks it is. 

“No. We are at my farmstead at the moment, though I do have a room set up for you there that is opposite my own.” He smiled at her, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. 

“Okay. So we’re at the farm. So you just made me a room here? .....and also redressed me in this outfit?” She spoke cautiously. 

“I do admit reclothing you while you were unconscious was a bit rude and presumptuous of me, but I had that dress specifically made for you and I couldn’t resist putting you in it.” He seemed so content at this moment, like he hadn’t a care in the world. Junko has never seen the devil this relaxed before. “I also had all the many dresses you will find in your wardrobe just for you. At some point, I expect you to try them all on for me, I’m sure you will look positively exquisite in each one!” He said excitedly. His tail wagging a little faster than before at his princess trying on so many adorable dresses for him. 

Her senses were still dull even after being awake for a while. The pit dropped lower in her stomach. “Demiurge. What did you give me. In the tea, you dosed it with something right.” She spoke flatly, she was feeling a mix of shock, anger, and fear. 

Demiurge frowned at her. “It’s for your own safety darling I assure you. Had you woken up here and panicked as I explained everything to you then you would only end up hurting yourself. This is for the best.” He went to give her an affectionate pet but Junko smacked his hand away. 

“Demiurge this isn’t like you, something must be wrong. Besides, Lord Ainz won’t ever stand for one of his guardians to just be stolen away from him, you can’t really plan to keep me here.” She tried to speak calmly but fear tinted her words. Demiurge was smart, if he did this then he must be certain he wouldn’t be in any kind of trouble. The demon would never damn himself. 

He sighed. “I understand you’re upset but I can promise you that I am completely sound of mind. I merely get a bit eccentric when it comes to the things I’m passionate about is all.” He chuckled, adjusting his glasses before turning serious. “But on the matter of our lord, he does not know that you’re currently in my possession. I cast a sleeping spell on you that has lasted for approximately two weeks. As far as Nazarick is concerned, you have been missing for the duration of that time.” He spoke matter of factly. 

She stared at him in horror, “Demiurge! You lied to Nazarick? To our supreme being?!” He would truly go to those extreme lengths to keep her as his personal doll? 

He took in a breath, looking at her sadly. “Junko, I value your safety and well being over anything. Ever since I saw you, I felt a growing need to become your protector. Eventually, it grew to the point where I could even lie to our lord in order to keep you from harm.” He bowed his head and exhaled a shaky breath before he raised to look at her again. “I love you Junko.” His face was contorted in emotion as he spoke such sweet words to her. 

Junko stared dumbfounded, taking in a sharp gasp. He....loved her? “Demiurge,” she tried to keep her voice from trembling. “People who are in love don’t do this, to the one they have that feeling for.” He loved her, and he was so passionate about that fact. She knew he was at his most dangerous right now just by staring into his completely devoted eyes. 

“These people you speak of don’t truly care about their lovers then. I’m doing this for your protection my princess. I will be the one who takes care of you now.” He spoke with absolute conviction and resolve. He wasn’t going to back down. 

“B-but I was taken care of at Nazarick! Our lord took great care of us Demiurge! He thinks of us all as his childr-“

“He uses us as tools. Which I don’t find displeasing for myself, I still find our lord to be an incredibly wise and worthy ruler, but for you, I won’t let you succumb to merely being used as a tool. You are much more precious than that. You deserve to be pampered like a true princess.” He smiled proudly. “And I intend to do just that. You will never have to want for anything again my love~” he padded the space on the bed next to him. “Now, come here my darling.” He smiled sweetly at her. 

Junko was sitting a considerable distance from the demon. His behavior would be more appropriate for Albedo to have. It was definitely very stalker-y. 

She didn’t move from her spot on the opposite side of the bed. Staring fearfully at the demon. He frowned at her. “You know I would never hurt you, don’t you? I know this is quite a lot to take in but I’m sure you will soon come to see this as a very favorable circumstance. You will realize soon enough that I am truly the only one who knows what’s best for you princess.”

———————————————————

“Junko, my angel, I understand you have needed some time to adjust but it’s been a month since you awoke. If you just let me pamper you then you would realize the value of living here, by my side.” She was taking a bit longer to cope with her current situation. Even though she was given everything and more here, whereas she was only used in Nazarick. 

More often than not, the angel would burst into tears just at the sight of the demon. Thankfully, today seemed to be a good day, and his princess chose merely not to look at him and sulked on the corner of her bed. 

It broke his blackened heart to see her cry from just his visage alone. He had been trying everything in his power to console his love but would fail miserably every time. 

“ I want to go home Demiurge.” She spoke so coldly to him now. He used to be able to make the angel smile so brightly and blush such a beautiful shade of pink, but now, he could barely get her to talk to him. It hurt the demon like he had never felt before. She had no idea how much she'd changed him. 

“You know I can’t allow that to happen prince-“ 

“I’m not your princess!!” She yelled at him in rage. Demiurge's ears shifted back at her wrath. He had never seen her upset like this. 

“I’m not your kitten, or princess, or love! I’m not your anything, Demiurge! I don’t belong to you!” She was so tired of being here. Of hearing the devil rationalize his way out of what he was doing to her. It infuriated her that he really thought that he was helping her. “You keep me locked up in here and dress me like I’m your doll it makes me sick how you think that just because you redecorate this cage that I’m in, makes it not a cage anymore, but it’s just that Demiurge. This is my cage and I am your prisoner!” 

He sighed, She was undeniably his, from the day he claimed her, no, before that. She was always meant to be his. He was only trying to make her happy and treat her like she knew she deserved to be treated, but she didn’t see that. No, she saw herself as his prisoner and if she kept thinking that way then that’s all she’d ever be. 

He paused contemplating what to say to her. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t get the chance to as his love cut in, her words lined with acid. 

“I don’t love you.”

Her words stung. Demiurge stared at her in disbelief. His heart sank, but then he realized that she was just stressed because of her current situation. Yes of course, that was it, she couldn’t ever possibly hate him. 

He closed his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You will come to like it here my princess, it might take some time but I assure you, you will see the full extent of my love for you.” 

He was delusional, he couldn’t accept the thought of her not loving him back. She looked to the ground as tears streamed down her face. He wouldn’t let her see her so weak. “Just...go away.” Her legs recoiled back into her body, pulling them to her chest for some semblance of comfort. “Leave me alone.” 

She sounded so defeated and lost. His poor angel. He would help guide her. He would show her how loved she was. It hurt to watch her be so cold to him but he understood that this was only temporary. She was simply adjusting. “Of course, I’ll leave you be. I’ll be back later to bring you your dinner. If you need anything at all you may message me and I will always answer your call.” He spoke with the utmost devotion. Her head popped up upon hearing that she could still in fact perform the message spell. Demiurge saw her realization and quickly explained further. “I’ve made it so that you are only capable of messaging me.” He saw the hope drain from her eyes. 

She wouldn’t stay like this forever, he had to keep telling himself that. He couldn’t bear to see his princess in such distress. He sighed. “Farewell my love.” With that he walked up the staircase and out of her cell. As he left she heard the many locks on the door seal shut. 

She should have heeded her brother's words. 

“Isolation is not safety , it is death. If no one knows you’re alive, you aren’t.”

-Neil Hilborn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed, feel free to leave some feedback!


End file.
